


mr. telephone man

by pancakechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cell Phones, Crack, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Social Media, akeshu - Freeform, basically just pictures of what would be on goro's phone, i swear its funny, seriously idek why i did this but pLS READ, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakechi/pseuds/pancakechi
Summary: basically an insight into goro akechi's phone and social medias.(0 words because this is full of pictures)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	mr. telephone man

**Author's Note:**

> so i was hyping myself up for a social media au and i thought hmm why not make a little walk through goro's phone for fun? this won't tie to the actual social media au and this is really fucking stupid but HERE IT IS ANYWAYS HKSJHFKJH
> 
> also i named this fic after an edit i saw of goro's stage actor dancing to "mr. telephone man" by new edition. thought it might be fitting

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was somewhat entertaining HAHAHA let me know what you guys think bc i personally think this was a shit show that confirms the beliefs that: 1. goro and akira are gay 2. goro is a meme king 3. he takes a lot of unnecessary selfies


End file.
